Kate Ashby 1st Movie (1998)
Plot Kate Ashby (Anna Paquin) and Eric Smith (Tom Kenny) discover a Igor (Frank Welker) that lives in Lucky Duck Lake. Believing the monster is evil, they are scared of him at first, but later on, they find him to be nice. Despite this, however, the monster is proof that Homer Simpson (Dan Castellaneta) is polluting the lake, and this fact created this monster. The Monster almost eats the book Moby Dick, but Susan (Dana Deleny) stops him and says, "Stop! You almost ate Igor The Goose You don't eat books, that is a NO!" and the monster returns it to them as an apology, so they name him Igor The Goose after the Monster takes a liking to the author's name. Unfortunately, all of this commotion with the monster makes Kate Ashby forget that he was supposed to meet Angelica Pickles (Cheryl Chase) at David Smith (Harry Sherer). When he remembers this at the last minute, he runs to Swirly's as fast as he can using the quickest shortcuts that he knows. Once he gets there, Ned Flanders is nowhere to be seen. He asks TJ Dad if he's seen her, and he says the she was here for a while and looked very upset, and then left with a guy who kept talking about his big plans for a dance. When Kate Ashby heard this, he knew that this guy was no one else but Tom Alden (Jeff Dainels), a snobby upper class man who wants Amy Alden Meanwhile, Terry (Steve Guttenberg) and the AV nerds are building a robot (Albert Brooks) to kidnap Igor The Goose but when they build the robot it acts like Eric babysitter, much to his dismay and annoyance. Kate Ashby then rushes to the Funky Town night club, where Jordan (Miko Huges) and Bart Simpson (Nancy Cartwright) are working on the dance. He apologizes to Ashley (Pamela Adlon) there and she accepts his apology, but Guy cuts in and says that Kate Ashby is "just a stupid little kid." Kate Ashby very angry now, says that he has proof that Mr Keebler is evil and is polluting the lake. Guy then calls Kate Ashby a liar. Kate Ashby then invites them both to the report that is being held in front of King Triton (Kenneth Mars) house about Igor The Goose and the pollution. Kate Ashby then leaves, but the picture of the monster falls out of his pocket without him knowing. Nora Duhill (Jessica Howell) picks up the picture and realizes that Kate Ashby was telling the truth; however, he calls Bluff, with whom he has connections to. At the reporting, Kate Ashby sees that a news reporters camera is inflatable. He then realizes that the news company is a fake, that it is supporting Mr Keebler, and trying to compensate the monster. Kate Ashby then has to tell everyone that there has been a mistake, Lisa gets mad at him, thinks that he is a liar and walks away with TJ Detewiler. That night, Mr Keebler finds the boys with Igor The Goose and kidnaps the monster. The next morning, Kate Ashby knows that this is his last chance to save Herman. He goes to the school newspaper room, hoping to find Guy who can lead him to Peter Griffin. Brain Griffin isn't in the room, but Kate Ashby sees a newspaper article that says that Bluff and his men blast a monster to smithereens at a school dance. Kate Ashby is at first sad and believes that Igor The Goose has died, but he then realizes that the school dance isn't until tonight and this is what is being planned to happen, so Kate Ashby and Eric Smith call Kirsite Alley and Marge (Juile Kaver) to help. At the school dance, Kate Ashby has to make the biggest choice of his life: going after Susan or saving Igor The Goose. When he does the latter, Mr Keebler catches the quintet in front of Crystal Lake and plans to enslave them, but is stopped by his daughter, Nick Ashby, and Dylan (Kevin Bacon/John Travilta). Nick forces Mr Keebker off of the scene to defend her friends. Kate Ashby then finds Mary Beth in front of the woods and Kate Ashby tries to tell her he is in love with her, but is interrupted by Igor The Goose With the return of Igor The Goose and a copy of the newspaper, Angelica Pickles sees that Kate Ashby had been telling her the truth all along and dumps Guy. Also, Eric gives Igor the Moby Dick book for something to eat in the lake and Herman also gives Kate Ashby a flower to give to Lassie (Frank Welker) to which Lassie comes running out of the woods into Igor arms (earlier in the film, Lassie was opposed to Herman, but softened up when the Goose gave the dog a gift). The kids say goodbye to Igor; after Igor The Goose jumps back into the lake, Kate Ashby tells Angelica Pickles he likes her and Spinnell almost becomes friends with Kate Ashby but is interrupted by the robot. Kate Ashby starts dancing with Angelica Pickles and Eric dances with Beebe as the music continues in the background, ending the film. Category:1998 films Category:Theatrical films Category:Paramount Films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki